Juste attendre
by Legumevert
Summary: Même les ombres qui traînaient par terre, languissantes et fades, lui retournaient l'estomac. Pour un peu, l'hôpital et ses murs blancs lui auraient presque manqué face à toute cette grisaille –presque. A choisir, il aurait préféré n'être ni là-bas ni ici : les odeurs d'antiseptique lui causaient des haut-le-cœur, et celle des fleurs fanées lui donnait envie de pleurer. [MATT]


_Hello ! Juste un petit texte sans intrigue ni plan vraiment déterminé, mais que je me suis dit, après coup, qu'il méritait peut-être quand même d'être posté. Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, même si ce serait pas pour me déplaire._

« Tu dois t'emmerder comme un rat mort, ici. »

Et encore, c'était jouer sur les euphémismes. Matt leva la tête vers le ciel : rien d'autre qu'une épaisse chape de plomb qui pesait très lourd sur sa tête et accentuait encore la moiteur de l'air. Il allait y avoir de la pluie. Il allait y avoir un orage. C'était couru d'avance. Il n'aimait pas ce temps, pas plus qu'il n'aimait cet endroit. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas un seul élément du décor qui ne lui filait pas la nausée. Même les ombres qui traînaient par terre, languissantes et fades, lui retournaient l'estomac. Pour un peu, l'hôpital et ses murs blancs lui auraient presque manqués face à toute cette grisaille –presque. A choisir, il aurait préféré n'être ni là-bas ni ici : les odeurs d'antiseptique lui causaient des haut-le-cœur, et celle des fleurs fanées lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Matt souffla un nuage de fumée qui alla rejoindre la course de ses homologues anthracite dans l'atmosphère. La dernière bouffée avant le filtre. Il jeta le mégot par terre, au temps pour la nature, l'écrasa d'un coup de talon et partit d'une quinte de toux bonne pour un spot télé anti-tabagiste moralistico-chiantissime. Ses poumons n'avaient pas apprécié le cadeau à sa juste valeur. Ils lui faisaient toujours la gueule depuis l'accident. Un peu comme ses articulations grinçantes et ses muscles endoloris. Le garçon n'avait jamais été fan des douleurs chroniques, mais là, c'était l'apothéose. Ou l'hécatombe, selon le point de vue. Des mois s'étaient écoulés, et il avait toujours mal. L'impression agaçante et vaguement mélancolique que c'était hier –les longues semaines de coma n'avaient pas dû aider à requinquer sa perception déjà toute personnelle du temps.

Sa main au feu que dans un coin pareil, il devait être putain de long. Matt sourit, donna un léger coup de pied dans un caillou qui alla rouler quelques pas plus loin –l'aventure de sa vie, sans aucun doute. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il n'aimait pas septembre et ses couleurs hésitantes, sa bande son pourrie, sa brise invisible mais chargée de bruine qui vous glaçait jusqu'à l'os, le portail qu'elle faisait grincer derrière lui, les balançoires vides qu'elle secouait sûrement pas très loin.

« J'ai l'air complètement con. C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, hein ? »

En effet. Les mots changeaient rarement quoi que ce soit. Il fallait des actes pour ça et, dans sa situation, même eux n'auraient pas suffi. Les cicatrices seraient restées, le reste aussi. Malgré la rééducation, son bras gauche remuait à peine. Il avait laissé tomber. C'était déjà pas mal d'être en vie pour constater ça. De l'avis général et, à force de bourrage de crâne, du sien aussi. C'était le problème quand on n'était pas complètement demeuré et qu'on nous cloîtrait dans une chambre d'hosto : on devinait tout de suite et on comprenait ce que les médecins racontaient. Leur charabia, c'était du chinois –pour un linguiste, déchiffrable. Il aurait dû clamser ce jour-là. Surprise, claironna-t-il d'un ton cinglant pour lui-même. Matt is still in the place.

Plus ou moins, en tout cas. Il n'aurait pas pu se sentir moins à sa place qu'à déambuler entre les stèles, des sueurs froides dans le dos, les pieds trempés, des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Planté là comme un parfait idiot, sans la moindre raison valable, fort de ses convictions, certain d'être seul ici, et persuadé de perdre son temps. Pas qu'il ait grand-chose à en faire non plus. Matt leva le nez et considéra un moment le paysage : décidément, il ne l'aimait toujours pas. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir, de reposer dans de verts pâturages ? On aurait dit une vieille peinture moche, champêtre, dans le genre pastel et paisible. Probable que s'il revenait dans cent-cinquante ans, rien n'aurait changé. C'était pas bleu et idyllique, mais c'était calme. Le vent charriait de légers relents d'iode quand on faisait attention. La décision avait été prise par Roger-en-théorie alors qu'il était encore dans les vapes, et il s'en fichait. Il y voyait plus à trente pourcents la patte de Linda, et celle de Near aux soixante-dix restants. Les quelques pierres tombales du cimetière, trop anciennes pour être vraiment fleuries, étaient alignées en rangs d'oignons, tristes et bêtes. Celle de Mello n'avait pas été trop difficile à trouver c'était la seule à ne pas porter de nom.

« Tu dois être content. Ils ont attrapé Kira grâce à nous. Enfin, plus toi que moi », admit-il avec un rire amer.

Cet enculé de service était parti prendre le thé avec ses ancêtres. Matt ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait –il n'avait jamais demandé son nom et avait pris grand soin de ne jamais l'entendre. Il était plus à l'aise avec les pseudonymes. C'était simple, pro et impersonnel. Il avait fait son job en aidant à arrêter ce type qui jouait les dieux purificateurs. Kira, Matt, L, Watari, des collègues, des adversaires, des supérieurs. Pas complètement des individus, les surnoms comme un label ou une étiquette. Et parfois, simplement, comme ça, ça devenait affectueux. Mello, Near. Presque comme de vrais surnoms.

« Tu t'en doutais, hein ? Ça s'est passé comme tu voulais. Comme sur des roulettes. J'ai quand même failli y passer, mais tout baigne. Je parle tout seul dans un cimetière, le trip de ma vie. »

Un instant plus tard, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, au juste ? Une sorte de thérapie ? Il n'était même pas spécialement triste –parce qu'il s'y était attendu. A trop côtoyer les gens, on finissait par les connaître, qu'on le veuille ou non c'était vrai pour tout le monde, ça l'était encore plus pour lui. Observateur devant l'Eternel, jusque dans les moindres détails. Le gamin l'avait deviné alors qu'ils mettaient au point leur grande stratégie, somme toute assez simple mais diablement efficace. Matt laissait rarement ses plans reposer sur de monumentaux coups de poker, Mello lui-même tendait à limiter les risques. L'idée, cette fois, lui avait apparu d'emblée plus hasardeuse. Trop de « si » pour trop peu de plans de secours. C'était peut-être le regard dur, quasi adamantin que l'autre avait eu en lui expliquant les bases, qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Ça ou la seconde de trop qu'il avait mis à lui répondre quand la question fatidique était tombée : et après ? Il le connaissait, merde, il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ne pas remarquer quand son assurance tranquille mettait les bouts et cédait la place à une confiance de façade. La manière qu'il avait de triturer ce collier, la relation tordue qu'il avait avec Dieu, il voyait très bien. Ce crétin avait oublié une tablette de chocolat entamée sur la table basse, à côté d'une carte. Matt ne lui avait pas rappelé –mais il avait vu, et à partir de ce moment-là, il avait su. Le grand Mello, mort de trouille sous ses tout aussi grands airs ? La belle affaire. Il n'y avait que son capital risque à lui qui restait à déterminer normalement rien de folichon. Rien de trop dur à encaisser.

Et, quelque part, la seule boulette dans l'engrenage de fortune, lui semblait-il. La mort de Mello, elle, était une conséquence envisageable dont ils étaient au fait tous les deux. Pas inévitable. C'était pas le genre à courir au suicide. Simplement pas de quoi s'étonner. Matt l'avait accepté en lui serrant la main avant de monter dans la bagnole, son petit bébé à lui. C'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se plaindre.

Ouais, fallait le dire plus tôt, s'il voulait pas qu'il se barre. Il l'aurait sûrement fait quand même, parce qu'il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais il y aurait au moins gagné le droit de pleurnicher un peu, là, devant sa tombe, à quelques pieds au-dessus de son corps.

« J'ai pas envie d'être ici. J'ai pas été sur la tombe de mes parents, et ça m'a jamais manqué. Pourquoi ils seraient restés plantés au-dessus de leur trou, d'ailleurs, hein ? Je parle tout seul. »

Il en était certain. Il ne sentait rien, à part un souffle de vent de loin en loin. Il n'entendait pas de voix, ne sentait pas son regard sur sa nuque, ni par-dessus son épaule, ni une main sur son bras, ni des bras autour de son cou, ni rien de chez rien du tout. Pas de présence rassurante qui revenait tard le soir dans la chambre, les bras chargés de friandises chapardées dans la cuisine. Matt n'était pas médium. Il ne savait pas exactement, les yeux fermés, quand quelqu'un pénétrait dans une pièce ou montait les escaliers. Mais il entendait les portes s'ouvrir et les marches grincer, et Mello, il savait quand il était là. C'était simple comme bonjour. C'était le temps qui faisait ça. Pas de battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent et pas de cœur qui se serre, ni même un sourire, juste ça : « tiens, il est là ». Matt n'y avait jamais pensé plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, hein ?

Pas de risque de le savoir, maintenant. Il se rappelait plus de grand-chose d'autre que l'attente, frustrante, mêlée à la certitude qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

C'était sans doute pour ça que les docteurs l'avaient envoyé ici y avait pas des masses de trucs plus concrets qu'un cadavre. Ils déploraient qu'il n'ait pas pu assister à l'enterrement. Lui ne voyait pas ce que ça aurait changé.

« Ça sert à rien. »

Demi-tour, et on s'en va. C'était une perte de temps. Il n'était pas là non plus, et Matt n'avait aucune envie de se faire la causette tout seul comme la dernière des bigotes ou le premier des timbrés. Il avait attendu Mello au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé : il n'était jamais venu. Pas tous les soirs, mais dès que la vigilance des infirmières se relâchait, il s'était éclipsé. Discrètement. On avait remué ciel et terre pour lui mettre la main dessus la première fois. La deuxième, ç'avait été plus rapide. La troisième, et la suivante, et celle d'après et encore, ils avaient tout de suite capté. Sans comprendre pourquoi –et même quand il le leur avait expliqué, quand il leur avait dit qu'il devait retrouver quelqu'un là-bas, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de les émouvoir plus que ça.

Ils l'avaient pris pour un malade. On lui avait dit que Mello était mort, presque dès son réveil. Il avait compris. Savait ce que ça voulait dire. Etait allé l'attendre quand-même. Même scénario qu'ici : pas de Mello ni de message ni de fantômes ni de sentiment, ni même de fantômes de sentiments. Pas le spectre d'une idée ou l'ombre d'un doute. L'endroit était vide et il parlait seul ou attendait quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire –tellement, c'était ridicule. Qu'il avait oublié de ramasser son chocolat à l'appart, avant de partir chercher Takada. Adepte des dommages collatéraux, le type, pas du gaspillage, il y mettait un point d'honneur. Et d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas encore idées mais qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge durant les quelques heures avant qu'il s'endorme. Des choses dont il savait qu'elles étaient là, et qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des je t'aime en pagaille que des remarques badines ou des insultes en deux mots. Il en savait rien.

Et il n'était pas ici, pas plus que là-bas, pas plus qu'il était jamais resté à l'orphelinat, et Matt arrivait à court d'endroits où chercher. Ce cimetière, ça avait été son dernier recours. Même Near se faisait du souci, à sa façon un peu gauche, voire carrément maladroite et qui faisait semblant de ne pas exister. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, ciao bella, bye. Mello n'était pas là. C'était fini. C'était–

Demi-tour, il suivit le sentier, redescendit la colline, prit tout juste la peine de chercher la bonne tombe. Quelle importance ? Il n'y aurait qu'un corps là-dessous, utile à sa façon, pourrissant et décomposé. Bouffé par les vers. Mais il avait entendu les cloches sonner dans la petite église au loin. Matt tomba à genoux, sans trop savoir s'il pleuvait ou s'il pleurait, s'il y avait de l'orage ou des sanglots, des barrières qui grinçaient ou des os encore douloureux. Il était là, au milieu de tout, sans personne autour de lui et encore moins Mihail, et il décida de prier. Pas une vraie prière –il n'en connaissait aucune– mais des mots qu'un dieu comme celui de Mello devrait entendre aussi, des balbutiements, des paroles sans queue ni tête qui ne faisaient pas de bien mais ne faisaient pas de mal non plus. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voyait pas de paradis, ni d'enfer, ni de saints et de conceptions arbitraires de ce qui était bon ou mauvais. Ce n'était pas pour dieu qu'il priait. C'était pour lui, et pour Mello qui, s'il n'était pas ici, devait bien être ailleurs. C'était le vent dans ses cheveux, et pas des mains rassurantes, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait être ailleurs. Occupé, peut-être. Endormi.

Pour reposer en paix. Le faire pour deux.


End file.
